


Always Welcome

by klutzy_girl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Babies, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Neal and Sara baby-sit his namesake.





	Always Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).

Neal and Sara entered the Burke house without knocking, knowing they were always welcome, and laughed when Satchmo greeted them immediately. “Hey, buddy,” Neal murmured, petting the dog.

“You miss us?” Sara asked him.

Satchmo responded with a bark and then went off to find Peter or Elizabeth. The latter came out of the kitchen about thirty seconds later. “Hey, guys. How was the drive over?” she asked them.

“Fun, but we’re looking forward to baby-sitting. Where is my little namesake?” 

“He’s upstairs napping but should wake up relatively soon. You sure you don’t mind baby-sitting?” Elizabeth double checked.

Before Neal could respond, Sara did it for him. “Are you kidding? He loves baby-sitting the little guy, especially since they have the same name - he’s never letting that go, by the way. Peter won’t ever live it down.” They didn’t bring up the fact that Neal had cried the first time he met the baby and then set off Peter (thrilled and thankful his best friend was back) in turn. 

“I know but I had to ask,” Elizabeth replied just as Peter walked in.

“Hey. Thanks again for baby-sitting,” he told them as he and Neal briefly hugged. 

“You’re welcome,” Neal responded.

“We’ll be back in a few hours so just enjoy yourself. And call us if you need anything or something happens.” Elizabeth went upstairs to check on the baby and then came back down to rejoin her husband.

“Good luck!” Peter called as he walked out the door.

“Is he going to say that every time?” an amused Neal asked Sara as they sat down on the couch.

“Probably.” Sara leaned into her husband and kissed him. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Neal couldn’t believe how lucky she was that she had taken him back after everything they had been through, especially after he faked his death. But they had talked through and worked out their issues, and everyone was better for it.

Within forty-five minutes of their arrival, baby Neal woke up crying and the two of them made their way to his room. “Hey, what’s wrong, buddy?”

The baby lit up when he saw his honorary aunt and uncle and held his arms out for them. “Hi!” he cried excitedly.

“Hi!” Neal picked him up and after making sure he didn’t need a diaper change or anything, the three of them made their way back downstairs. The baby wasn’t hungry so they set him down on the couch between them.

“You want to watch a movie?” Sara asked. She wasn’t sure if she could sit through another Disney movie but she could try.

The baby nodded his head enthusiastically and then grabbed Neal. “Neal!” he yelled in his uncle’s face.

Neal laughed. “Neal!” he yelled back.

Sara quickly snapped a picture before the three of them settled back to watch one of the baby’s favorites.

When Peter and Elizabeth returned home, they found the three of them asleep on the couch. Elizabeth snapped a picture of her own and then picked up the baby to take him back to his crib.

Baby-sitting Neal’s namesake convinced him and Sara that they could try their hand at parenthood, and they conceived surprisingly quickly. And once their son was born - to make things even more confusing - they named him after Peter, to thank the FBI agent for everything they had done for them over the years.


End file.
